Question: Points $(1,-5)$ and $(11,7)$ are the opposite vertices of a parallelogram.  What are the coordinates of the point where the diagonals of the parallelogram intersect?
Solution: The diagonals of a parallelogram intersect at the midpoint of each diagonal. So, we simply find the midpoint of $(1,-5)$ and $(11,7)$, which is $\left(\frac{1+11}{2}, \frac{-5+7}{2}\right)=\boxed{(6,1)}$.